Presidential election, 2012
The Presidential election, 2012 was a Prasian election held on September 27, 2012, in which the President was elected. The PSD candidate, Sofia Gimenez, was elected as President, defeating Felipe Pereira of the PCC. Regional elections also took place on the same day, with seats in all the regional legislatures up for election, as well as all regional governorships. Timeline *April 15, 2012- Nationwide primary campaigning begins *May 20, 2012- The Green Party holds its nationwide primary, with deputy leader Antonio Reyes chosen as the party's presidential nominee by a comfortable majority *May 24, 2012- The Christian Democratic Party holds its nationwide primary. Party leader Hector Abreu is chosen as the party's presidential candidate *June 1, 2012- Days ahead of its primary election, the Social Democratic Party holds a debate for its candidates. Numerous polls find that the debate was a tie between Sofia Gimenez and Alberto Montoya *June 6, 2012- The Conservative Centrist Party holds its nationwide primaries, which are won by Felipe Pereira, beating Juan Carlos Ayala by a slim margin. A recount is held in Valderejo, which sees Pereira winning by just 90 votes. Pereira also wins in Ponedera, Ortega and Zamora, whilst Ayala wins in San Serena and Catarina. *June 7, 2012- Felipe Pereira is officially announced as the Conservative Centrist Party's candidate *June 7, 2012- The Social Democratic Party holds primaries in San Serena, Valderejo and Ponedera, all of which are won by Sofia Gimenez *June 10, 2012- Miguel Araya Moran is announced as the United Left's presidential candidate, after running unopposed *June 12, 2012- The Social Democratic Party holds primaries in Ortega, Zamora and Catarina. Ortega is won by Gimenez, while Montoya wins Zamora and Catarina *June 13, 2012- After winning four out of her party's six statewide primaries, Sofia Gimenez is announced as the Social Democratic Party's presidential candidate. *June 29, 2012- Manuel Hernandez Rivera wins the Union for Progress and Democracy's presidential nomination. *June 29, 2012- Nationwide primary elections end *August 27, 2012- Campaign advertising begins *September 3, 2012- First television debate takes place *September 15, 2012- Radio debate takes place *September 20, 2012- Second television debate takes place *September 27, 2012- Election takes place **Polls open at 7am nationwide **Polls close at 9pm nationwide **At 11pm, Pereira concedes defeat in a speech at his party's headquarters *October 11, 2012- Sofia Gimenez is inaugurated as President Nominations Social Democratic Party Candidates *'Sofia Gimenez'- Member of Congress for Valderejo, former Minister of Foreign Affairs *Alberto Montoya- Member of Congress for Ortega, Minister of Business and Trade *Oscar Romero Moya- Member of Congress for Zamora Conservative Centrist Party Candidates *'Felipe Pereira'- former Senator of San Serena *Juan Carlos Ayala- former Governor of Valderejo *Francisco Mejia Ochoa- Shadow Minister of Defence *Alvaro Báez- businessman *Cristina Benítez Villalba- party activist, former actress and model Other parties Green Party *'Antonio Reyes'- deputy leader of the Green Party, Minister of Energy and Environment *Eduardo Marin Ruano- Member of Congress for Ortega Christian Democratic Party *'Hector Abreu'- leader of the PDC, Member of Congress for Catarina *Elena Cardozo- party activist, right-wing radio personality Union for Progress and Democracy *'Manuel Hernandez Rivera'- leader of the UPyD, Member of Congress for Ortega *Jose Maria Galvez- businessman, presidential candidate in 2004 and 2008 United Left United Left's leader, Miguel Araya Moran, ran unopposed for his party's nomination. Independents *Sebastian Ruiz Majar- television commentator, celebrity *Michelle Rodriguez Flores- environmental activist, businesswoman Category:Election Category:Presidential election